NOVA Program
= Phase I Phase I involved the Apollo and NOVA truck missions. Apollo Missions On the July 20, 1969 landing, the astronauts put a Freemason plaque on the Moon along with the Freemaason flag. They then got back in the lunar module and filmed the “official” landing footage. Three giant silver UFOs parked along the rim of the crater, with reptilians standing on the rim, holding up the middle finger in salute. They warned us off the moon, telling us to grab whatever samples we needed from the Moon then never return. “The moon landing actually did take place, but that flag-planting segment was filmed on Earth … on a sound stage in New York.” “In preparing for the Apollo landings, NASA’s flyover missions had taken photos of structures on the far side of the moon. Some of these were ancient, others pristine―and all were advanced and extraterrestrial. Not knowing what to expect, NASA officials had shot fake landing footage in order to jump cut just in case the ETs decided to throw Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin a welcome party.” “When the lunar module landed, the rim of the crater was crowded with ETVs (extraterrestrial vehicles). With the broadcast on a delay, NASA was able to cut to the pre-filmed footage, editing out the astronauts’ reactions to their hosts’ appearance.”Steven Greer M.D. “Unacknowledged: An Expose Of The World's Greatest Secret.” A&M Publishing LLC. Kindle Edition. “One of hundreds of Advanced Design concepts that I was privileged to be involved in was the configuring of a classified lunar, Air Force base. Much later, the Air Force presented a similar proposal, known as Project Horizon. We had been conceiving many designs of different lunar and planetary commercial and military facilities that gave us a “heads up,” and way before the Project Horizon. As for our Phase 1 Naval Base construction offices, equipment, storage and buildings on the Moon’s surface, this included design, construction, assembly, and testing of prefab-type surface buildings. They were then disassembled and shipped to the Cape, where they were reassembled and installed in large, upper-stage, liquid propellant rocket boosters. These upper stages were to be launched and powered to the Moon, solar systems, planets, their moons and asteroids. The plan was to have them soft- land on the lunar surface and rail-transported in sections to the assembly site, where they would be reassembled to form large buildings that would be able to withstand the harsh lunar and planet environments.”Tompkins, William. “Selected by Extraterrestrials: My life in the top secret world of UFOs, think tanks and Nordic secretaries.” Phase II “The Phase 2 mission was far more complicated. The entire base was to be built underground. This required using extremely large boring machines. They were to be disassembled for storage within NOVA type rockets, then reassembled on the lunar surface and rechecked out before boring operations. The goal of Project Horizon was to establish an Air Force missile base on the Moon to protect our planet from the evil empire and the evil aliens. Our goal was to develop a very sophisticated lunar Air Force base. It was an enormous project to design and build a two-thousand-man city that would include Air Force research centers, Air Force command and control centers, advanced power generation, military and commercial docking / launching facilities, Air Force astronautical observatory, hospital / medical research, environmental systems, agriculture R&D, transportation systems, and commercial and residential centers.” Phase III Build stations on all of the planets in our solar system or their moons. The shuttles were to use electrogravitic propulsion.“William Tompkins - A Case for the Secret Space Program July 18, 2017” https://youtu.be/QuP36wlfr7w Phase IV Do the same thing in the eleven closest star systems, except we would set up commerce with the local inhabitants. Phase V Do the same thing out into the galaxy. The NOVA program was to have a continuous production launch program from 1963 to 1999. Phase II The United States goes to the moon and builds a 10,000-man Air Force research facility on the moon. Phase III The U.S. Air Force Space Command develops Air Force stations on all of the habitable planets in our solar system and/or their moons. Phase IV Go to the twelve closest stars—Alpha Centauri being the first—and build U.S. Air Force space bases on all of the habitable planets in the twelve closest stars. Alpha Centauri was found to be a twin star system with very, very high radiation (actually 3 stars, one very faint). So we were not going to build any facilities on Alpha Centauri.Howe, Linda Moulten. “WWII Was An E.T. Battle Fought Through Humans, According to Retired U.S. Navy Engineer.” References